Silence
by SherbetPink
Summary: The idea of her freedom being taken away suddenly dawns on her and Subaru cant explain the urge to protect her from everything.
1. The Hopeful

The silence was killing her. If it wasn't the boys torturing her on a daily basis, it was the silence that filled the entirety of the mansion. It just made her feel more lonely than she already was; sure, she's tried to talk to one of the brothers when she passed them in the halls but God knows the conversations never ended nicely —well for her at least. She couldn't understand how they all lived like this. Surely vampires had to be social, right?

She sighed as she made her way round a corner, it's been a few months since she arrived, but she still hasn't explored the manor. A part of her was more scared than she should be; the other half wanted to know more about their history —how such handsome men can turn bitter cold in seconds.

The corridor was somewhat lit by the moonlight pouring in through the dust covered curtains, trying to take up every possible space available. Yui slowly walked towards the window; placing one hand on the window, and another on her heart, she thought to herself, sadness itching its way onto her face.

 _"I miss the sun. I miss my friends, my dad, the church... oh dear God, when will one of you come and help me?"_

A single tear slipped its way down her cheek. There's no use in hope anymore —nothing, _no one_ , had helped her. She recalled the time when they finally let her into the city. Sure she was watch every second by Subaru who was making sure she wouldn't run off, but it was the first bit of freedom she had every gotten since being here. Naturally, it overwhelmed her and she didn't realise how lonely she actually was until a group of young school girls came barging past her, sending Yui into a stream of flashbacks about how she used to walk back home with two of her closest friends. Her eyes widened as she crouched down to the floor, hands digging in her hair, tears threatening to spill any second. Panic filled her body —they where going to come back for her right? Right? They didn't forget about her already?

 _"Come on Yui, this is the first time we're allowed_ _out— there's no time for crying, not now." She finally told herself, trying to calm herself down. She turned her head round ever so slightly, wiping the tears that fell. She could feel his gaze burning into her. He was roughly 100 feet behind her, and for once, she was thankful for the space; not wanting them to see her cry, "It will only fuel their hearts more."_

Standing up and dusting her skirt off, she continued her walk, staring at the numerous buildings that passed her. It was strange, she never thought one of the things that she would miss was the shapes and uniqueness of all the different buildings. She could see all the people around her in the corner of her eye looking at her with curiosity, borderline disgust. For once she didn't care what the other thought of her, she was too happy to care. The thought of ever being able to wonder at all of the different shops on her own (well sort of) was what mattered most to her.

She couldn't thank Subaru enough. Out of all of the brothers, she was the least scared of him. Granted, he still drunk her blood and abused her whenever he could, but he'd often hold himself back, lately that is. He'd avoid her at all times, but when she talked to him, she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit safe around him. It confused her to no end, and she often pondered over the thought through sleepless nights. It was his idea, although she didn't think he ran it by his brothers first, but she can worry about that later, right now she was scanning the billboards above her, studying every ounce of detail until there was nothing left.

"Yui" Subaru called out for her. She knew that tone, the anger was hiding in his voice, but she had come to learn that the hard way. She didn't want to defy him, she honestly didn't, but the option of staying the rest of the day around civilisation was something that she yearned for. She turned around, slowly, knowing she wasn't going to get her way. The car was waiting beside him; his gaze paced between Yui and the vehicle.

"Subaru-Kun, please... just another 10 minutes I beg you!" She stared down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. She could feel the anger radiating off of him, but this was too important to her to just give away already. "Please, you don't understand, none of you do!"

She carefully stepped backwards, her hands gripping onto her hair as she didn't bother to hide er tears. _"Run"_ she told herself, and run she did. Deep at the back of her mind, she knew there was no point, they would catch her, they always did. Yui expected her mind to regret the series of events that she now realised wasn't going to work out for her, but she couldn't help it, but just kept on running.

A rough tug at her arm brought her back to reality and back inside the limousine. A yelp fell from her lips as soon as her back collided with the cushioned seats and floor. Panicking, she picked herself back up and scattered towards the furthest seat away from the door. Dear God save.

He slammed the door shut as he sat down. His gaze never left her face, watching her cry so pathetically.

"You're a fucking idiot!" He yelled, clutching his fists, trying not to hit the car. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Heh, who would of thought you had courage defying me? Guess I'll have to teach you again..." His voice gradually switched back to a calming tone, which scared her more than anything.


	2. The Broken

"Come here." He stared at her petite form, shaking at the other end of the car. The smirk never left his lips, it was dangerous, _he_ was dangerous. She stared down, finding interest from the carpet floor, she didn't want to think that he would hurt her, at least he'd try and restrain himself, but then she thought back to the numerous cases with the others. She didn't want to believe it, but she did. Hesitantly, she brought herself closer towards him; he laughed watching her trying to not fall over in the moving car until a sharp corner took her off guard and onto the floor beside Subaru's feet. "Tch, idiot."

She could feel the all too familiar tears gathering at her eyes —he couldn't, he wouldn't. She tried to reason with herself, trying to prepare herself for what was going to come next. A cold hand curled around her neck, forcing her to look at him. Yui allowed the tears to spill down her pale cheeks as she stared into his crimson eyes. Small, ragged gasps fell from her lips, her hands latched onto his wrist, desperately trying to get him to release her; her mind slowly became hazy as she spoke.

"Su-Subaru..."

His eyes widened in disbelief and immediately let go of her. Her eyes watched his, full of fear. The car ride finally stopped, and she wasted no time opening the door and fleeing, never looking back. The familiar feeling of adrenaline took over her body as she hurriedly rushed up the staircase. Her room seemed like miles away, and she knew she was never safe in there, she could never be safe anywhere. Yui slammed the door and fell to the floor, hugging her legs tightly. _What's_ _the point anymore? Nothing, no one will ever come back for me..."_ She focused her gaze on the rosary she held in her hands, with almost disgust. _Oh,_ _dear God, this is my punishment for sins I've never_ _committed_ _... You're not even real, are you? How could you let such monsters roam the earth and kill the_ _people_ _you've promised to protect? Heh... if only father could see me now... now he really wouldn't come back, would he?"_ She slapped herself internally, her faith was slipping out of her hands; the only thing she had left was falling faster and faster out of her hands.

It had been a week after the incident. It was all the same as any other day, the brothers scratched and clawed out all her remaining hope, draining it out of her body. She was nearing her end, and she knew it; she was ready to accept deaths sweet embrace, more willingly than ever. The morning sun shined through the material of her curtains. How long had it been? She lost count of the days since her arrival, it only made her sadder than she already was. She threw her legs over her bed and stumbled towards the balcony, a small smile crawled onto her lips. Yui forgot how beautiful the sun could make everything; the roses seemed to bask in the sun, their radiance increasing dramatically.

"Oi pancake." He eyes widened, not wanting to turn herself around to face him. "Isn't it a little late to start acting melancholy?" The harshness of his voice would have had her shocked by now, it suddenly dawned on her, why did she begin to get used to this?

"What is it Ayato" She didn't bother to hide her sadness, embracing it instead. He grabbed ahold of her from behind, throwing her onto the bed. The vampire made a show of slowly crawling over to her, before eventually grabbing her shoulders, pinning her down.

"Isn't it a bit obvious, God you're a stupid woman. I'm hungry dumbass." She wondered why she had even asked, it wasn't as if one of them suddenly had a change of heart and just wanted to talk to her, she really was stupid. This caused an internal chain reaction of self-punishment, reliving everything that had recently happened to her.

"What's with that face? It's fucking putting me off my dinner." She felt herself gradually losing control over her body, she didn't bother to answer him back, instead, looking towards the window again. Never in her life, did she think she'd miss the way the sun-filled out the room, and she mentally scolded herself for not appreciating it in the past. Ayato looked down at her confused, following her gaze towards the window. "What the window is more fucking important than the man sitting on top of you, about to drink your blood?" He laughed, it was that laugh that she had come to learn that she was in trouble.

"Just do it." A part of her didn't mean to come off as blunt as she did, her natural optimism trying to fight its way back to her, failing completely. "Make it quick."

"Jesus, stop putting on the act. I'm not going to be genital if you 'act all depressed', so don't think It's going to work." To emphasise his point, the redhead slapped her straight across the cheek, which instantly turned red. Her eyes locked onto his in panic, he was finally going to kill her. "That's it, That's the face you should only show Ore-Sama."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with her?"


End file.
